Realm of Sorrow
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Yami&Yugi and Riku&Sora are back. But now they have to deal with the Akai Shichi. Sorrowful reunions and hidden pasts are revealed about the four boys and he three members. Now they just have to get out of this realm alive. yaoi
1. 0 Prologue

Rea: Thanks to evilkat23, yugixyamiyaoilover, dragonlady222, sonata hirano, you readers are receiving a sequel. I hope you will like it. I'm throwing in two other couples and then you have **my** characters who will eventually, probably, and possibly hook up with one of their fellow characters, and I know who they will be. I tried to make this as long as possible. Hope you peoples enjoy. This story will be updated every **Friday**. Got it memorized? lol

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yugioh or Kingdom Hearts anything. I do own Kaze, Solar, Yuki, and Taro.

* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 0- Prologue

Abnormally bright blue eyes open and gaze up at the darkening sky. The boy's eyes widen in shock. He pulls his silver hair, which normally falls to his waist, back into a ponytail. His soft footsteps fill the cool night air. "Please Kaze…save me…don't forget me?" a voice whispers from behind. In turn Kaze dead stops and spins around, coming face to face with nothing. Sighing, the young 17 year old heads home. The door slams shut and Kaze runs into the living room. His foster parents, Yami and Yugi, sit curled up on the couch. The two sit up at Kaze's entrance. Yami raises an eyebrow, "Are you okay son?"

Kaze nods, "Yes…but I want to try and go see them. I need to…I feel like someone's stalking me. I…please say yes?"

Yugi smiles, "Of course, but you aren't to do it till tomorrow afternoon when we can go with you. Besides tomorrow is Saturday so I don't see any other problem with it. Do you honey?" Yami shakes his head no.

Kaze nods and hurries up the stairs. To eager to sleep, Kaze lets his mind wander to the voice. The strange thing was…he knew who it belonged to. A picture of a young boy, age 11, with short raven black hair and crimson eyes floats into his mind before he falls asleep. The next morning the three pack the basic essentials into three backpacks and stand in the basement. Clocks everywhere strike noon and Kaze grabs his parents' hands before they are enveloped in a bright golden light. Yami and Yugi kneel down on different ground in their same attire as always. Kaze stands between them wearing black jeans, a white button up shirt, black boots, and a light black jacket. The only thing that surrounds the three is swirls of darkness mixed with purple and red.

A figure appears out of thin air and begins walking toward them. The boy's lanky figure of six foot is dressed in dark blue jeans and a forest green silk shirt. His velvet like crimson hair falls a little past his waist with the end tied with a small silver circlet. While his aquamarine eyes complement his hair and 18 year old features.

They stand a few feet away from one another. The boy glares at Kaze and in return Kaze simply questions him, "Who are you and where are we?"

The crimson haired male smiles, "My name is Solar…I've been looking for you Kaze, you need to know the truth…"

* * *

Riku and Sora walk along the shore of Destiny Islands. They had originally moved back to the main land with Sora's mother. That is till Riku turned 18 and had bought them an apartment…followed quickly by a small house. At age 27 Riku had just married his 26 year old lover Sora about five years ago and today was their anniversary. A light snow had fallen to the ground and the two star struck lovers headed home. The small home that Riku had bought over looked this particular shore so the walk home was very short. The two settle down on the couch underneath a blanket, with hot chocolate in their hands. The perfectly peaceful moment is disturbed as a knock comes to the door. Sora smiles sweetly up at Riku, "I'll get it."

The brunet opens the door and a teenage body falls into his arms. The boy is just a little shorter than Sora with bright crimson eyes. His black hair is short and some falls down and covers the left side of his face. "Help me…" the male breathes before he falls unconscious. Sora cries out to Riku, "Help! Riku come here!" Riku bursts into view and picks the boy up. Knowing Sora wants to help the boy, Riku carries him to the guest room.

Once warmed the teen begins to awaken. The boy sits up and Sora hands him a glass of hot chocolate. "So what's your name kid," the lunar haired male questions. The raven haired teen smiles, "My name's Yuki. I was taken away from my parents when I was young. The man that took me told me that when I got old enough I could leave. He said if I ever wanted to see my parents again then I have to find and kill a boy named Kaze."

Sora goes black and stares at Yuki with wide eyes. Riku pulls Sora out of the room. Sora takes a deep breath, "Do you think he means our Kaze?" Riku nods slowly, "I have a feeling that it is…"

Before the conversation could continue Yuki walks out o the room and down the hall. Stopping at the end, a black portal begins to form around Yuki. "No I won't let you hurt Kaze or yourself!" the brunet yells as he launches onto Yuki. Riku immediately holds onto both of them as the darkness envelops them all. Pure darkness touches every corner while purple and red spiral through this threatening darkness. Sora kneels down next to his unconscious lunar haired lover. "How could you dare think of using the darkness like that!!111? You could have killed Riku or worse yourself!" the brunet yells angrily.

Yuki sighs, "Neither of you should have followed."

Sora's gaze softens, "Why not? You're in no condition to do anything and…we care."

"Look, I'm sorry…that was stupid of me. I'll get you both back home-." the teen says before interrupted.

"WH-Who are you?" asks Sora. A teen, of the age of 17, with short blonde hair, which spikes down, has stormy eyes that gaze at them curiously. The boy wears light blue jeans and a white button up t-shirt that is left unbuttoned. Odd black curves and lines run up his left side, from waistline to breastbone, resembling maybe a birthmark or tattoo. "Yuki, I've been waiting for you. My name is Taro. I met someone who knows the truth. So let's get going."


	2. 1 Taken

Rea: Yay! Finally…I got it done and it's all thanks to my little brother. Instead of the organization there is a new group of people. Not very many, but my brother helped name and design them for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Yugioh! I do own Kaze, Yuki, Taro, Solar, Suru, and Takai.

_________________________________

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 1: Taken

Taro smiles and grabs Yuki's arm. Yuki stops and looks at Sora, "But I can't leave them."

Sora shakes his head, "I'll be fine and so I can protect Riku. I'll wait for you."

Yuki nods and lets Taro drag him away and into a portal of some kind. Riku slowly begins to wake up, "Sora…where are we?"

Sora smiles and strokes his cheek. "It's okay because I can protect you now…we're in this odd type of darkness."

A voice pieces through the void. "This is the area in between realms of havoc. This realm mixes with darkness, twilight, and blood. The realm that is ahead is the Realm of Sorrow. There you can find those lost to darkness or light…Those that seemed to vanish...So what do you say?"

Sora stands, "Sorry but we'll have to decline. We're waiting for someone."

A silhouette of a man, or a young man, by the appearance of 17 strides closer. As the blackness disperses a figure is shown. His brown eyes shine through the thin red mask over his eyes. While his attire consists of black jeans, a dark purple shirt, and a long blood red coat. His short brown hair, barely visible due to the hood that is still pulled up, slightly pokes out of the shelter of the hood. Slim black gloves cover his hands, except the gloves have the fingers cut out of them. The teen removes his hood and continues to stare death at them. A single silver teardrop erring hangs from his left ear. He smiles, "Come Sora, Riku, you can both be reunited with loved ones."

Sora stares at the teen in wonder. "Roxas…Axel…Cloud…Leon…"

The boy simply nods, "Yes…I can take you to them."

Riku growls, "Stop saying such things, you lie. Now tell some truth and say your name!"

He smiles, "My name is Suru. But if you refuse to willingly come then I will have to use force…Mountain Peak!" Vines appear from thin air and wrap around Riku, binding him and making him useless.

Sora glares, "Let Riku go!"

Suru smiles sadly, "I'm sorry but Creator wishes for your presence and I dare not deceive him. I'm sorry young Keyblade Masters." More vines curl from no where in particular and wrap around Sora's small frame. Flowers bud and bloom before they release a puff of smoke. As Riku and Sora breathe it in they collapse, unconscious, to the ground.

* * *

Kaze stares at the red head, "Where are we?"

Solar stares at Yami and Yugi. "They cannot know or else the others will come for them. Like they did to my parents..."

Kaze smiles sweetly, "Then if we go somewhere can you tell me then?" Solar nods and Kaze turns back to his parents, "I'll be back, promise, I won't let anyone get you."

Yugi smiles encouragingly, "Don't worry about us. You go find out whatever you need. We'll be fine."

Solar turns and begins to walk off with Kaze at his heels. They disappear into an odd portal. Just as soon as they did a new figure appeared. Slim black boots pound the ground as they blend in with the black pants. A dark purple shirt adorns the figure's chest while a blood red cloak falls around him with it open and hood down. A smile curves onto his features, his pink eyes shine, and his long purple hair falls into a ponytail. A single silver earring in the shape of a teardrop hangs from his right ear.

Yugi stares, "Hey…what are you doing? Who are you? How old are you?"

He smiles, "My name is Takai and I'm 19…not that it matters. I'm here to take you to…safety. Kaze and even Sora and Riku are already there."

Yugi stands shakily to his feet and Yami tries as well. While Yami gathers strength, without hesitation Yugi walks over to Takai. "Yugi what are you doing? Get away from him!" Yami cries out.

Takai's smile turns cruel, "You are such a pest. But that's why I won't hurt you. Air Pressure…"

The air around Yami pushes I on his body and he struggles to breath as he falls to his knees, gasping for air. The older man collapses to the ground as his breathing evens back out. Takai turns to Yugi, "Ready? I mean unless you want to end up like your husband. I don't think Creator would be pleased with me having to deliver you unconscious."

Yugi takes a deep breath, "Okay…I'll go."


	3. 2 Information

Rea: okay sorry I forgot to update really anything last night. I was downloading Numa Numa by O-zone from ….so ya. I hope yall like this chapter. I tried to include as much info into the plot as possible without really give away my twists and turns that will follow. lol which was difficult.

Disclaimer: I don't any Kingdom Hearts, Yugioh or Final Fantasy.

___________________

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 2: Information

Solar leads Kaze into a forest that appears dark and gloomy but light shines through the trees, warming everything. Two other boys meet up with them. Taro smiles, "Hi! You must be Kaze. I'm Taro and this is Yuki."

Solar glances at Yuki, 'Thank you for getting him Taro. I'm Solar and you'll all listen to what I have to say, got it?" All three nod in unison. With that Solar begins. "Riidaa is our 'Creator' when in actual reality he stole us from our parents. He created the Akai Shichi or Reddest Seven to correct the mistakes of 'heartless' and 'nobody'. The purpose of the Akai Shichi is to cleanse all Realms or kill all the inhabitants that are not pure. But so far only two Realms have been condemned to that fate…" the red head smiles. "So once I put two and two together I waited. When Yuki left to find the Keyblade masters and got lost I sent Kaze after him. You have to remember that we were under the age of thirteen. I took Taro and escaped. I went to one Realm and left Taro in another. I could only hope that you two made it out."

Yuki raises an eyebrow, "Okay so where are we now?"

Taro smiles happily. "Twilight Town! But we should get moving to the targeted Realm, Radiant Gardens. To make sure my parents are still there."

Solar chuckles lightly, "First I have to go home and check something." Solar leads the three boys to his house. "Dad?" he calls as he enters. Tables lay overturned along with everything else. Without a word Solar runs to his room where a note lay on his untouched bed. He meets back with them, his eyes dim and head bowed. "There's much to do. We can't head to Radiant Gardens until some tasks are achieved. Since my parents have been taken there is no doubt in my mind that so have your parents…all of you.

Yuki bends and retrieves a photo. A young Solar stood between two men. One with short and spiked blonde hair with blue eyes and one with long red spikey hair, green eyes, and a purple reverse teardrop under each eye. "Who's in the photo, Solar?"

Solar smiles lovingly at the broken frame and photo. "My parents…Axel and Roxas Kaen, they were a part of Organization XIII." Solar turns the couch right side up. "Now let's get started." Yuki, Kaze, and Taro sit on the black couch. "Okay the three members still with Riidaa are Suru, Takai, and Rei. Suru and Takai rarely question their orders. Rei is my double agent. He left the note. Now Suru thinks on his toes and is well mannered which is why he has control over Earth or Mountain Peak. Takai is lively and always can be seen smiling. His element is Air or Air Pressure for his activation phrase. Rei is devoted and is Takai's brother; his is the Shield or Spirit Protection.

"Moving on…mine is Burning Fire. Taro is Purest Water. Yuki is the Darkest Abyss. Lastly, Kaze Is Eternal Light. We each have a great power and have to make it powerful from all sides. Now since you all know much about me…your turn."

Taro breaks his gaze away from Solar. "Well I live in Radiant Gardens with my parents Cloud Strife and Squall Leonhart."

Kaze nods. "Domino, Japan with my parents Yami and Yugi Mutou."

Yugi hides his eyes behind his bangs, "My parents…well…I don't live anywhere. My parents were nobodies…Demyx and Zexion, but they were killed, murdered.

Kaze lays a reassuring hand on Yuki's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Suru leads Sora and Riku to a large room with four large beds and two windows with a couple adjoining bathrooms. As the two step in, the door is shut and locked behind them. Sora's eyes widen and he launches at a figure that sits on the bed. The figure's grey eyes widen as the brunet crashes into him. Sora cries out happily, "Squall! I mean Leon, you're here?" A firm hand pulls Sora off of Leon as the man brushes off his usual attire. Sora turns and smiles, "Cloud? What are you two doing in here anyway?"

Leon and Cloud share an inaudible conversation with their eyes. Leon sighs, "We adopted a young boy named Taro. But when he turned 17 he disappeared. That's when another 18 year old came and brought us here."

Riku raises an eyebrow, "Wait we found a boy name Yuki and when we followed him a kid named Taro led him off somewhere…something is amiss."

The door swings open and Takai drags Yami and Yugi inside before leaving. Sora gives Yugi a hug, "If it was different it would be a happier moment. Are you both okay?"

Yami stands, "A little winded but fine."

"Oh ya, this is Cloud and Leon," Sora introduces, but before he can finish the door flings open again.

An 18 year old boy with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes appears. Roxas enters and the blue haired boy tosses a figure to the floor. He sighs, "Okay my name is Rei, learn it, I'll be the one taking care of you all. I'll be back later."

The door shuts as Roxas tries to help Axel up. His usual electric green eyes now dull from exhaustion. Leon strides over and carries Axel to a bed. Sora sighs, "Oh…everyone that is Yami and Yugi and this is Roxas and Axel."

Cloud nods, "Roxas and I've kept in touch."

Axel takes a deep breath, "We though that Rei kid was an enemy but after he beat me into the floor he told us about our son Solar and the three boys Taro, Yuki, and Kaze that he has to regroup to save everything."

Yugi stares at the red head, "Our son's name is Kaze. We met Solar just a little while ago before Takai brought us here."

Cloud slides his sunglasses off, "We need to get out of here. The Creator, Riidaa, is using us as bait. But not till we've strengthened." All nod in understand and unison and agreement.

* * *

Rea: I'll post a character thing up next so there is no confusion.


	4. 3 Training and Scheming

Rea: Okay I'm very sorry it has taken me so long. With thanks to my lil brother I have got a new basic outline of what I want to happen and the characters that will be here. So……Here's the next chappie. I will try to get things coming out soon. The only reason this one is out is because my lil bro forced me to sit down and write till it was done....or now bleach or yugioh 5ds this weekend. damned him...he records all my stuff and makes sure i watch it....lol

Special Thanks To: Cielshadow17, Me_and_Gaara_4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Yugioh characters.

I do own Riidaa, Suru, Takai, Rei, Kaze, Yuki, Taro, and Solar. {Wow I sure do own something don't I? LOL}

___________________-

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 3: Training & Scheming

Eight pillars of water dance and encircle Solar. He raises his hand to the sun, "Burning Fire!"

A blazing fire shields his lean frame and turns the water to vapor. A smirk settles onto his lips as he walks to a congratulating Taro.

The blonde beams cheerfully, "You did great Solar!"

The red head only shrugs casually. "It's no big deal. You on the other hand did outstanding. I mean eight columns on your first try is astonishing."

Taro's cheeks tint with a soft pink at the words. Solar turns to Yuki and Kaze, who are sitting on a fallen tree.

Solar had said that the safest place to train would be the forest, just as long as they don't get cocky and destroy everything. "Even though Taro and I have conflicting elements, we can synthesize the two to create a new element…in a way. But be cautious, they are unstable. Okay Taro let's show them, we can make two different attacks."

Solar locks hands with Taro and instantly a small fire springs up at their feet, blazing a bright crimson. Suddenly it shifts colors as the water joins with it, resulting in a vibrant blue fire.

"Now this fire is actually made of water even though it appears a flame."

Solar pulls his hands away and the elements vanish instantly. Taro's hands cup together with Solar's hands underneath his own.

In the blonde's hands a ball of water materializes. In an instant a small flame dives into the cerulean water turning it to a blood red color.

"That's very good Taro. Now you all listen, the water is actually fire now. When combining elements the mind must be void of emotions. That's why it's extremely dangerous."

As Solar turns back to Taro he smiles brightly. Without time to react the small glossy ball of watery fire shoots into all directions.

Solar's agonizing scream pierces the air as he falls to his knees, cradling his right arm.

Horrified at what he had caused Taro struggles to help Solar up to his feet. On the other hand Kaze and Yuki rush over but Solar merely waves them away.

"Kaze, you and Yuki are to stay and practice **small** things. Taro help me to the house. Better get something on this burn."

The clothing all down his right arm had been incinerated while his skin looked red and wrinkled, still sensitive to the touch.

Still ashamed Taro leads Solar away while Kaze turns to Yuki.

"So, do you want to start with combat?"

Yuki only nods in reply, taking some steps back, to give him some space. The raven haired boy inhales deeply, "Darkest Abyss…engulf."

Out of thin air a ball of darkness engulfs Kaze instantly. With a straight face Yuki crosses his arms over his black shirt and waits for Kaze's counter.

~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere~~~~~~~~~~

His short light brown hair sticks to the nape of his neck from the perspiration.

Takai spins in a circle sending his long purple hair in a twirl. A spiral of air slices toward Suru who in return raises a black of earth and rolls away unharmed.

"Okay that's enough you two, break time." comes the gentle voice of Takai's younger brother Rei.

The midnight haired Rei tosses them towels and sets down a platter adorned with glasses of water before exhaling a long sigh.

"I miss them…do we really have to kill them?"

"Of course Rei, since they obviously have chosen to side against Creator, we have no other obligation," comes the speedy answer from Suru.

A frown crosses Rei's features and his brother strides to him. Takai smiles gently. "Don't worry Rei; we won't kill them because they will see their mistake."

With that Suru and Takai casually walk away.

Rei sighs deeply, "If you both could only see that you are the ones making the mistake." he says to their distant backs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Needles of light explode from the ball of darkness, dissolving it. Stray needles fly toward Yuki.

With a dodge at the last moment Yuki jumps out of the way, landing uneven and falling onto his back. In place of the ball of darkness stands Kaze.

Concerned Kaze runs to his side. "Yuki, are you okay?"

Kaze moves to the side of Yuki and goes to help him up when his feet begin to sink.

His eyes widen as finally notices the purple goop beneath him, pulling him into the abyss.

Yuki shakily pulls himself to his feet. "Looks like I win, huh?" he says smugly. As a smirk crawls onto his lips Kaze's hand grabs onto his leg, dragging Yuki down with him into the abyss.

Unsuspected, the goop disregards Yuki's commands to stop and engulfs them, sending them into the dark void.

Kaze stands alone glancing around, afraid. That's when he screams, spins around, and pounces on the thing that tugged his long lunar hair.

Crimson and ice clash and Kaze is thrown off to the side, permitting Yuki to stand.

The short raven haired male brushes himself off while Kaze fumes. "Don't scare me like that!" he finally yells at Yuki, irritated by the other's lack of concern.

Yuki raises an eyebrow "You know, for a fierce looking guy, you're a pansy. Or is that an act."

Kaze's pale fist rams itself into Yuki's cheek; sending him to the ground and not letting him continue his onslaught of words.

"That's a good arm you have there Kaze. Just like your parents," a deep menacing voice complements.

Two pairs of eyes meet the black eyes of a 29 year old man with short white hair. He wears red pants and jacket with a black shirt and belt.

"My name is Riidaa, but I prefer to be called Creator. I've been looking for you two. Do you know where Solar and Taro are? I miss them in my presence."

Yuki growls low in his throat before rushing at Riidaa ready to blow him away with darkness. Time seems to slow letting Riidaa disappear and materialize behind Yuki.

A thunder bolt like dagger plunges deep into Yuki's left shoulder. Tremors erupt through his small frame as he falls to his knees.

Kaze steps forward only to stop dead. Giant thunder bolts surround him like cage bars, entrapping him.

Riidaa kneels down in front of Yuki. "I remember when I found you, Yuki. Like a bomb, ready to explode, so unpredictable. But that brat over there locked your rage away. So…my dear boy, I will se the real you free."

Riidaa places his hand on Yuki's forehead and chants in an unknown dead language.

The tremors jolting through Yuki's body cease while an aura of black erupts around him. Infuriated to a point of explosion, Kaze closes his eyes and the cage of thunder opens.

Surrounded in a white aura Kaze strides over to them, determined as ever. He pushes Riidaa to the side, cutting off connection between Riidaa and Yuki.

The black aura around Yuki dims to grey as he falls to the ground. Kaze lifts his partner into his arms while glaring at Riidaa. "Tell me what you did-No never mind just leave Yuki alone!"

Riidaa merely laughs, "I've only released the monster inside him. He will destroy everything, it is his fate." and disappears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Solar lounges back on the couch waiting for Taro to bring some medicine. The distressed blonde strides back into the still disastrous living room.

"Taro where's the medicine?"

"Right here…"

Taro kneels by the couch where Solar sits and pulls out a gourd of water. Solar stares with a dull curiosity and disbelief.

"Water can't heal me. Now go find some medicine."

Taro narrows his eyes, "Sit still and shut up, I know what I'm doing."

The blonde uncorks the gourd and the water flows out, ending in a small orb in Taro's palm. Taro forces the water to lie evenly on Solar's arm.

Solar grunts but holds steady while Taro pulls the water down his arm slowly.

The pyro can't help but stare, shocked that his skin is back ot its normal color and tecture. "T-Taro…you did it!"

The blonde looks up, ultimately losing focus on the task before him.

In result the water spills all over him. "A-oops my bad…At least you're healed."

Taro stands at the same time as Solar and they both move at once, colliding with each other. Taro wraps his arms around Solar's slim waist as they fall.

Solar looks down at the blonde, "Thank you for catching me and taking the impact of the ground."

The fair haired boy smiles, "S-Solar…" Taro lifts his head up and pushes his lips against the red head's.

Solar pulls away sooner than expected. He stands and begins toward the door.

"I…Solar…I'm sorry. I…"

"Shut up Taro. We need to go check on Yuki and Kaze."


	5. 4 The Challenge

_Alrighty despite my stressful life living with the father that i do. i've finally got this chapter wrote and out. the next one is already getting there. but we're having a lot of problems so i might be able to get the next chapter out for a little while. but i'm going to try so bear with me, k?_

_thanks guys you've all been great._

disclaimer: i dont own anything but the plot, takai, suru, rei, riidaa, taro, yuki, solar, and yuki.

* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 4: The Challenge

* * *

Once the four had gathered back together; Solar explained Taro's power to heal and Kaze illuminated upon Yuki's supposed fate.

Solar sighs, "All we can do is search for their lair."

"Don't you remember?" questions Kaze.

Solar only shakes his head. With worried eyes, Kaze looks over Yuki's unconscious form.

Taro glimpses at Solar, "So that means that Riidaa is on the move."

The pyro keeps his eyes focused on Kaze. "We need to hurry. If Riidaa is destroyed, it is possible that Yuki will be set free. But I'm not certain."

Kaze tightens his hold, "No, we must try."

"I expected as much. Once Yuki wakes up we'll leave. For now, I'll go into town and get some food.

Taro tries to get his attention, "Will you need any help?"

Solar stands up from the grass, "Kaze, come with me. That way Taro can heal Yuki if he awakens."

Reluctantly the light elemental lies him down on the grass before following Solar out of the forest.

Taro groans, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Can't you keep it down? I have a throbbing headache."

"Oh…well at least you're awake. Now I can cure you."

"I don't-ugh!"

Yuki lies back against a tree. "Fine, just get it over with. It's only my shoulder."

Taro uncorks the gourd that he had refilled earlier. "Just stay still okay?"

As he manages the water on the other's wound, Yuki turns to Taro quizzically.

"So why are you an idiot?"

"I pissed off Solar…"

Yuki snorts, "What's new? That guy's too serious for his own good. You healed him didn't you?"

A deep crimson falls over Taro's cheeks, "Yeah but…I kissed him. Now he hates me!" He pulls away and slides the water back.

Yuki puts his hands behind his head, leaning back into his comfortable position.

"Don't worry about him. I see the way he looks at you. Just give him time. We all just lost our parents…"

* * *

Solar hands Kaze a bag of sea salt ice cream. "That's all of it. We should head back now. Yuki should be up."

As they walk the sun slowly sets behind the trees. Ultimately casting a orange glow over the city spread out around them.

"Um…Solar, why the sudden mood change?"

"What are you talking about Kaze?"

"Back there…you got so cold toward Taro. Even after he healed your arm…did something bad happen?"

Solar sighs heavily, "Yeah…he kissed me and I don't know."

"What about it? Don't you like Taro?"

"I…maybe, I'm not sure."

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. But are we going to Radiant Gardens next?"

The pyro nods slowly, "Yes in that city there is a portal leading to Riidaa's lair."

An unsteady silence settles between the two; each questioning themselves and each other's thoughts.

That's when Solar stops abruptly.

"Kaze…what about Yuki and his…fate?"

"I'm going to protect him with my life."

"Do you care about him that much?"

Kaze nods slightly, "Yeah, I don't have any memories of my time with you all but…I'm connected to Yuki." A blush creeps up his neck and onto his cheeks. "I think I'm starting to like him more and more."

Solar strides to the hole in the wall that leads to the forest and eventually to the mansion he lives in. Before the red head can slip through, Kaze grabs his shoulder.

"Try to be nice to Taro. I can tell that he really likes you. Especially since your elements oppose each other."

Solar flashes a small smile before leading the boy back to the others.

* * *

Rei strides down the black hallway lit only by small lamps adorning the walls. The blue haired boy opens the only door in the corridor.

"I want a select few of you to come with me."

Yugi cocks his head to the side like a small puppy. "Why, where are you taking them?"

"No where for you to be concerned about." Rei sighs, "I need Riku, Roxas, Leon, and Yami."

Yami stands and goes to move toward Rei, knowing not to even try to fight back.

"Yami, don't! Rei where are you taking them?"

Sora smiles sadly and embraces Yugi. "Don't worry, they can handle themselves."

Rei nods and pulls out four pairs of cuffs and four keys as well. The selected four approach Rei and he handcuffs each of them. "Now hurry we don't want to be late for the reunion." Rei leads them out; shutting and locking the others back in.

Axel glances at Cloud, worried about his little blond lover. "Will they be okay?"

The blonde warrior only sighs; not sure what to say to that particular question.

"They'll be fine! Riku and Roxas still have their powers. Which means they have weapons," Sora states cheerfully.

Yugi perks up as well, "Yeah and Yami has his shadow powers!"

* * *

Yuki plants his feet firmly on the ground and holds his arm out. It only takes a few seconds for a portal of black to appear.

"Everyone, hurry through, I don't know how long I can hold it open."

Taro, Solar, and Kaze rush through and Yuki follows right after, closing the portal behind him.

Taro grins, "Welcome to Radiant Gardens! Okay, so where do we start?"

"It's so nice to see you all again," greets the voice of Suru.

Takai walks up beside his companion and laughs lightly. "So let's have some fun!" The air elemental twists the end of his long purple ponytail around his finger.

Solar begins to move forward, but Taro beats him to it. He glares daggers at his old comrades, "Where are our parents?"

Suru grins, letting his eyes narrow, "Now, now Taro. You mustn't be so rude. Each of you will seek out a different captive around the city along with the keys to free them."

"H-How many do you have with you?" asks Kaze.

Takai smiles brightly. "We have four. They're scattered around town. We brought along these four; Riku, Roxas, Leon, and Yami. Can you find them before they die?"

Before any can say another word, Suru and Takai vanish from sight. Each looks at the other, fear written clear on their faces.

Four slips of paper flutter down to each, a clue written on them in elegant cursive.


	6. 5 Race Against Time

_okay here's the next chapter. the next one probably won't be up for a while so...in advance i'm terribly sorry. but hey don't complain because i'm actually trying. so anyways. have fun. and enjoy. i did go into POVs. So ya if you all can't remember their elements, yuki-dark taro-water solar-fire kaze-light_

**Disclaimer:** i don't own anything but taro, kaze, solar, yuki, suru, takai, and riidaa.

* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 5: Race against Time

* * *

Taro glances at each of his comrades, "Okay I have to go to the Dark Depths. Tell me what you all's says and I'll tell you where to go."

Kaze hands his over.

"Okay we're in front of Merlin's house now. So to get to the marketplace; follow that path till you get to the stairs, if you keep going you'll run into it." Taro grabs Yuki's and Solar's as well. "You two can go with me. I go through the castle gates and pass by the way to Ansem's Lab, so come on."

Kaze takes off running to his destination while the other two follow Taro's lead.

__________________Light_______________

Not even breaking a sweat, I skid into the marketplace just as Taro said. My eyes wide as I see Yami sitting in the middle of the lower square with his hands behind his back.

With a grin I run to my parent. That's when I'm repelled back onto my butt.

"W-What's going on?" I stutter out, more confused than normal now-a-days.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you haven't found the key just yet. Better hurry too, the shield around Yami will eventually shrink to where it crushes him." states the navy haired teen.

Rei steps down into the area as I frantically glance around, hoping to locate that damned key.

_If Rei is Solar's inside man…he could've fooled me. I guess anyone could be watching. All for show so I'll make sure I hold up my end._

"Looking for this?"

Rei holds his hand with the key resting on it.

I let a smirk grow and fling my arm out, ultimately sending light daggers. The key falls to the ground with a clang.

The blue haired teen cradles his bleeding appendage to his chest. The blood runs onto the already crimson coat.

"Glad you know how to use your powers again," compliments Rei before vanishing.

The shield around Yami shatters. I snatch up the key and hurry to unlock my father's cuffs.

__________________Fire________________

Taro leads Yuki I to where I am to save Roxas; Castle Gate. Water boy points to the left pathway, "Yuki, all you have to do is go that way. You'll come to some sort of maze. But my dad left markers so you should be okay. I don't really know that area too well."

The raven haired teen leaps off the crumbled stairs and breaks into a run.

"Where are you headed Taro?"

He turns to me, "Through the Castle Gate, down the winding paths to a ledge called Dark Depths."

I flash a smirk, "I'll wait for you okay?"

With a nod Taro leaves down his own path as I gaze after him.

"That was pretty quick Solar."

I turn to my eyes to Takai. "Where's Roxas?"

He laughs lightly, "Why, just look up!"

I do as suggested to see the blonde dangling from an outstretched pipe. His handcuff chain is the only thing keeping him from plummeting to the earth. Roxas's panic filled blue eyes stare at me, "S-Solar?"

I glare at Takai, "Where's the key?"

My purple haired enemy holds out his wrist. Tied onto one is a string laced through the key.

A grin slides onto my lips, "Careful Takai, I won't hesitate to cut your hand off."

I pull my arm back and launch three large fireballs at him. However he jumps into the air, dodging them all.

Takai motions to Roxas and I begin to panic, knowing full well what he's capable of.

The links between the cuffs snap. Sprinting forward to catch him I keep watch on Takai out on the corner of my eye.

Just as he lands in my arms the air elemental knocks us to the ground.

"Solar, get up, hurry here he comes!"

I heed my parent's advice and spring to my feet. Takai turns to get some space between us for an attack.

_I don't think so._

I latch onto his ponytail and yank him back against my chest. "Tell Riidaa that we're coming to kill him." Takai nods and I release him.

As he disappears I sit down next to Roxas. "Do you know what they're planning?"

"No…they don't tell us a thing. Rei comes and takes care of us. I do know that the others are planning an escape."

______________________Dark___________________

Even with shit directions, I made it to Ansem's Lab. Walking into the circular room I take the hint that someone is sitting in the leather chair. Cautiously I spin it around.

That's when I release the breath I held.

Riku's cuffs lie on the desk with the key no where to be seen.

"How'd you get them off?"

"I do have my magic and my sword still."

I turn away from his smug look and scan the area. "Thank you Riku…Not everyone has been as nice as you and Sora."

His hand falls on my shoulder, "Your welcome…but you seem to troubled, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

Riku laughs, "The power of Darkness is a rough path."

I snap toward him, flinging his hand from my shoulder. "How would you know? You chose the twilight or dawn. I live with the coldest dark!"

"Yuki, calm down."

I walk away from his reach.

_What does he know anyway? He's not becoming a monster._

"Tell me what happened."

I take a deep breath. "There's something inside of me…clawing its way out. The only way to subside it is Kaze's powers. I have to kill Riidaa to free myself from this torture. That's why I ran from you both when I woke up."

"I understand…but I know why you're scared." concern drips off his words.

Riku begins leading the way back to…wherever. After a few moments of walking in silence, I finally decide that I want to know. "What am I scared of then, Riku?"

A sorrowful smile sits on his lips as he looks me in the eye.

"You're scare that you just might get swallowed and kill Kaze."

________________Water_____________

The only thought running through my head is that Leon needs me. A ledge sticks out from the normal cliff of Dark Depths. Standing on it is Leon with hands bound behind his back.

"Why are you doing this Suru?"

The brunet walks fully into my view. "Don't you remember Taro? It is to cleanse the realms!"

"Can't you see that it's wrong? Remember all the people that died?"

"What is a sacrifice if we can't ultimately achieve peace?"

Anger curses through me. I hurl an orb of water at him.

However, Suru blocks it by raising the earth in front of him. The ground lowers back down calmly after a minute.

"We can end this Taro. There's no need to quarrel. Just come back to our side."

I lower my head in thought. "What about my parents?"

Suru smiles "Both will be returned, unharmed."

"I…I don't know."

_If I go with him I could always get inside information. Then when the rest come I could switch back to Solar's side. But…would it work?_

"I'll go with you."

Suru closes the distance between us and hands me the key. "I'll be right back to get you." He disappears and I hurry to unlock Leon's constraints.

_If I hurry I can tell him to give a message to the others._

As I unlock him he eyes me, "What's going on Taro. What did he say to you?"

"Look I-"

"Taro, we'd best be leaving."

I put on a smile and reluctantly run over to Suru.

"I dropped Cloud over at the marketplace. So let's get going, Riidaa is waiting."

I flash Leon a bittersweet smile before vanishing with Suru.


	7. 6 Past Limits

_Sorry it's taken so long but it's finally out. and it's longer than i expected and slightly better in my opinion. anywho this will be ending in the next chapter or in the next 2-3 chapters because i just can't get back into the story. no matter how hard i try. so if it seems deattached....you all know why._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Riidaa, Suru, Takai, Rei, Solar, Yuki, and Kaze.

* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 6: Past Limits

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Fire~~~~~~~

Sitting with Roxas I actually twiddle my thumbs. From the left pathway Yuki appears with Riku at his side.

Roxas glances at Riku, "You had it easy."

A smirk graces the lunar haired man's lips, "Shut it Roxas. We have bigger problems."

_They're both hard-headed…lucky me._

Yuki sits down next to me, "Where's Taro at?"

I bow my head, "I don't know. He hasn't come back yet."

Lifting my gaze back to the pathway, I catch sight of Leon.

_No…how can Taro not be with him?_

Once he gets within earshot I stand up, "Where's Taro?"

Leon shakes his head, "He left with that Suru kid."

I put my head in my hands. "Fine let's get back to Kaze and come up with a plan."

* * *

Walking into the marketplace Leon and Cloud embrace each other. Yuki strides over to Kaze as the white haired teen asks if he's okay.

_How depressing…Taro's gone and there's probably no way to get into their headquarters._

Yuki tilts his head to the side, "You know Solar…I can probably open up a hole to get us there. I don't know where it will take us but it will be within their fortress."

I let a grin slip onto my countenance as I spin toward him. "Can you really do that? I mean in a way that doesn't kill someone?"

He rolls his crimson eyes, "Yes."

"Then let's get going."

Yuki goes to stand up from his seat on the wall when Kaze puts his hand on the small boy's shoulder. "What if something happens?"

"You'll just have to be there to fix it won't you? I trust you Kaze."

Without another word, Yuki walks over to the middle of the stone area lined with shops. He takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder, "You old guys need to stay here. We'll handle it."

Riku glares at his 'adopted' son, "I don't think so. I'm going too."

"Look I don't know how many people I can take. Transporting myself is bad enough."

Growling, Riku plants himself back down onto the ground. Cloud and Leon keep to the side, not sure whether or not to step forward. Yami glances at Kaze worriedly. That's when I turn to Roxas.

"We'll be right back. It won't take long."

_I wish that were the truth. But I know that someone is going to die. Not just Riidaa either…but one of us…one of the good guys._

Kaze and I step up behind Yuki as he closes his eyes. Darkness pools in the palms of his hands and spills over the edges onto the ground. As if it were alive, it circles around the three of us and under our feet. The boy in front of me sands resolute as the darkness begins to defy gravity and surround us.

Within an instant the three of us are enveloped in the cold void. Each of Yuki's hands latches onto one of ours as he leads us through the black tunnel. I glance around me and to me it seems as though the sides are closing in on us.

"Um, Yuki, what's going on?"

"I-It's caving in…it's unstable."

I notice that Kaze latches onto Yuki's arm in a death grip. The last thing I see is Kaze frightened expression and Yuki's countenance twisted in pain.

The shadows wrap around me and suck me in further. The chill of the emptiness of it makes me start shaking as I continue to fall deeper. I scan my surroundings frantically until finally all I can see is black and I close my eyes.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~

Solar had slipped through our fingers and had fallen into the abyss. It begins to claw at us as we keep trudging through. Out of the blue, Yuki collapses to his knees, trembling. I wrap my arms around him and push all my energy outward, thus creating an explosion of white light.

As it dims away I glance around to see ourselves in a very extravagant garden. Vegetation crawls everywhere and around every stone archway leading to a large mansion.

Glancing down I take note of the fainted Yuki next to me. I heave him up into my arms and begin walking further into the plants. I lay him down in a patch of soft green grass amongst the flowers.

"What are you doing here?" hisses a voice from behind me.

I spin around to come face to face with Rei. I heave a large sigh of relief.

"Kaze why are you here? And why is Yuki passed out?"

"The three of us were trying to get in here to get Taro when…Solar got swallowed up."

Shock overloads the azure haired boy's features as he stares wide-eyed at me.

"What do you mean…swallowed?"

"The tunnel started to collapse and he got separated from us."

A groan slips past Yuki's lips as he props himself up on his elbows. He rubs his head before standing up.

Rei quirks an eyebrow at him, "Is it possible that Solar survived?"

"Possible…but not likely…then again fire is light…so maybe."

I glance at Rei, "Now where's Taro? We need to get this settled and get our remaining parents out of here along with you."

He shakes his head, "No I can't do that. My brother and Suru would still be here. I can't leave them."

Yuki rolls his eyes and grabs my wrist. The instant he goes to pull me away all hell breaks loose.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Fire~~~~~~~

I let my eyes flutter open and I automatically shut them back.

_Why is the light…always so damn bright?_

Groaning, I slowly let my eyes adjust before surveying my surroundings.

_At least I made it through in one piece. I could've ended up somewhere worse. Better yet I could've died._

"Where am I?" I wonder aloud.

A voice answers my question, "You're a prisoner of the Akai Shichi."

I glare at Suru, "Then why am I not in a prison?"

I sit on my knees in the middle of a great courtroom with a throne in front of me. Sitting in the throne is Riidaa with a grin plastered on his face. The crimson walls around me are decorated with black trimming around the top and bottom of the walls. That is, while a plain purple diamond-shaped tiles with red and black swirls inside of it cover the ground.

Standing on the left hand side of Riidaa is Takai and on the right is none only than Taro. He's no clad in the attire of all Akai Shichi; black jeans, dark purple shirt, raven gloves with no fingers in them, and a long flowing blood colored coat.

"Why are you on their side Taro?"

Riidaa glances up at him and lays a hand on his arm, "He's in the place where he needs to be. Why don't you drop this and just come back to our side Solar?"

"Because I'm not a murderer!" I yell back at him.

Suru slaps me in the back of the head and I fall forward. I catch myself and I notice my bindings.

_Simple rope…what a mistake…I'll get out of here sooner than later._

I take a deep breath and the rope falls to the ground in ash. I throw my spin backwards and knock Suru off his feet before I stand up on my own. I launch a fireball forward, intending it to hit Riidaa. As I predicted Takai blows it out easily. But that wasn't my goal, as they'll learn.

I throw a few more at them before throwing Taro over my shoulder and bolting down random hallways. Taro runs his fingers down my side and I tumble to the ground in laughter.

As he lies on top of me I sneer gently at him, "How'd you know I was ticklish?"

"Call it instinct. Now what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

Taro sighs, "I was trying to get on the inside. It's working so far."

He stands up and helps me as well. I glance back from where I'd ran from out of the corner of my eye.

_No one's following yet. Maybe they think Taro is going to take care of me…or maybe Kaze and Yuki got through okay._


	8. 7 On the Run

_Geez. Okay so i got inspired when i was on my laptop this morning at 2 am. well i stayed up to make a vid for youtube when i got hit with this idea. so here it is ch. 7 and yall better like it. took me forever. till 4am. lol :D_

**I ONLY OWN; Rei, Suru, Takai, Kaze, Solar, Yuki, Taro, and of course Riidaa.**

* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~~

Yuki shoves me away from him. Not wanting to get to close, Rei backs away. Yuki staggers to his feet and he glares at me. His once crimson eyes glint of the blackest color of the darkest raven.

"Yuki...are you okay?"

A snarl rips through him and he sharply turns away from me, walking over toward Rei. A frail arm shoots out and attempts to grasps Rei's shirt collar.

Thankfully it's futile due his ability to shield and protect himself and others. Yuki growls and faces me again.

_I have to put that thing back in its cage or it could rip us apart. But the question is...how can I? I just can't recall how I use to do it when I was little. Agh...c'mon memory!_

A hand smaller than my own clutches my neck and squeezes tight. I feel the air slowly leaving my lungs as I can't even take another breath.

"Spirit Protection!" shouts the desperate voice of Rei.

Instantly Yuki is flung back to the ground as I fall to my knees, breathless. Rei kneels down beside me and helps me up.

"Are you okay Kaze?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But we need to get going."

"Where are you going to go?"

"Damn..."

A slim azure eyebrow quirks up as Rei turns around to see what had attracted my stare. Before he can blink his head hits the soft ground. Yuki sneers down at me.

"Ready to go?"

I open my mouth to question him when darkness swallows me and I pass out.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~Water~~~~~~~~~~

Incoming footfalls continue to get closer to Solar and I. I can't help but panic as Takai rounds the corner.

I swiftly lock my hands on Solar's wrists and push him in front of me. "Takai hurry!"

Solar glances over his shoulder at me and I can't help but grin. I lean closer to his ear, "I'm so sorry."

I quickly some up my element and knock the red head out. He slumps back into my arms and I struggle under the sudden weight.

_He's going to be furious when he comes to._

Takai walks over to me and clasps my shoulder, "Good job Taro! I was worried that you'd turn on us again. Especially since I know how much you care about Solar."

I put a smile on my face, "Nope. I won't be deceived by him anymore. I'm all for the cause of the Akai Shichi."

"Awesome! Now let's get him back to Riidaa and maybe he can fix Solar...we can only hope."

I merely nod and heave Solar up into my arms before following the overly cheerful boy back to the previous room.

_If Kaze and Yuki did come I really do hope that Rei got to them before Suru did._

* * *

I lay Solar down into the cleanest cell that I could find. The second I turn around I yelp, surprised at the sudden appearence of Suru cradling Kaze in his arms.

"What happened?"

"The real Yuki is finally back and he took out Kaze before he could be sealed away again. It seems that Kaze did hurt Rei. I'm sure Takai's not happy. But I'll calm him down later."

Suru places Kaze in the cell next to the one I put Solar in. With it all locked up he takes the keys and hooks them to his belt.

"Ready to go see Yuki? Riidaa says he's very proud of us."

Following Suru up the stairs I glance back and frown.

_How could I do that? I'll have to talk to Rei later and devise a plan to get them all out. Yuki is going to be a problem though. I've got to find out more...and hopefully we can end this._

The four of us stand before Riidaa while Yuki plants himself loyally at Riidaa's side. An impish grin plasters itself on Riidaa's countenance while he prepares what he's going to say to us.

"In one hour we will begin the process of correcting the wrong inside of Kaze and Solar. I'm just glad that you four have remained in the right state of mind. I request the assitance of both Yuki and Taro for this. Since you two are closest to them."

Nodding I step forward, "It would be an honor Creator."

Mentally I gag at the faked loyalty I feel toward him. _I wish I could just wipe that smirk off his face._

"Be back here in half an hour. Takai, Suru you will bring them to us and from then on you're both free to do as you wish. I'll send Taro to tell you when we have fully prepared. Rei, you just keep your eyes on our captives. I think they're planning something."

We all bow at the waist before retreating to our rooms. Well that is everyone but me. Instead I take a detour down the hall holding our remaining parents. Opening the door I spot Rei coming up behind me.

"Taro, you could get in trouble for being back here. Riidaa has said that they could posion your mind more than Solar has down in the past." he states with sarcasm laced into every word.

Chuckling I stride inside with him behind me. Without skipping a beat Axel has me pinned to the wall.

"Don't act like I haven't heard from that Suru guy. You're a traitor and I hate traitors."

Shutting one eye I tilt my head to the side to avoid being soaked from the water blast I sent at him. The pyromaniac crashes onto the floor in front of the nearest bed. On the other hand I try to catch my breath.

Rei rolls his eyes, "Taro isn't brainwashed. It was all a ploy to get inside. Now we just have to get Kaze and Solar out of the lower dungeons before it's too late. None-the-less Riidaa will be working on Solar first."

Yugi pulls his knees to his chest. "How are we going to get out then?"

I glance at Sora who seems to be drifting into his own world. I sit down next to him. "What are you thinking about Sora?"

"Well...if the monster inside Yuki broke free it only means that his true self is just caged within him. All they did was switch places."

Rei also takes a seat, but his is by the door. "What are you saying?"

Sora's straight face turns into a glowing heart. "The same thing happened to Riku. To get him to respond the worst has to happen. No amount of coaxing is going to bring him back."

I'd never heard this story before. Cloud and Leon hadn't told me this part of it. They only said that Riku got consumed and Sora brought him back with the help of light.

"What had to happen?" I ask.

Sora rubs the back of his neck. "...I...I had to...give up my heart...and become a heartless..."

It could tug at anyone's heart-strings to hear such about such a thing. To give up your heart for the one you love. It's the ultimate sacrifice.

_That's it!_

I jump up off the bed, "I've got it. All we have to do is put Kaze in mortal danger and Yuki will surely save him."

Sora shakes his head of brown spikes, "It's not that easy. I only saved Riku because I killed Xehanort's Heartless."

_Damn...there goes my plan._

Walking to the door I glance back at everyone. "I'll figure something out."

Just as I close the door I hear Axel scoff. "Like that little punk could do anything."

In return Sora laughs, "Of course he can. Especially if he's anything like Cloud or Leon. He'll do everything!"

With a big smile on my face I rush to Riidaa to await the next order. Because this time we're not just running, we're winning.

* * *

With no answer after knocking on the door I think about whether I should barge in or not. Groaning I twist the knob and throw the door open.

_Bad idea...bad, bad, bad idea! Stupid Taro remember your manners. Everytime you don't stuff happens._

I clench my eyes shut, "Um...well Riidaa said it's time."

I pry eye open and hide behind the ornate door.

When I had first walked in Takai had been lying underneath Suru, both half-naked. However, now both stand in front of me wearing their uniforms as if nothing had happened.

Takai's smile remains in place, "What's wrong Taro?"

I can feel the blood rising to my cheeks and ears. "N-Nothing, I just w-wanted to tell you b-both that..."

Suru steps around me and pulls Takai with him, "Relax, it's not like your parents don't do the same things."

_Oh just what I need to be thinking about. _

They hurry away, as if walking on air and I return to where Riidaa waits.

The 'Creator's' dull blue eyes focus on Solar's struggling form as Suru tosses him onto the table. The room is more like an evil scientist's lab.

The brunet immediately restraints Solar with leather straps around his ankles and wrists. For having such a heated power, Solar glares icly at the ones around him.

With Suru out of the room it leaves only Riidaa and I with a very pissed of Solar. Takai is probably in the room next to us doing the same to Kaze while Yuki simply sits there, watching.

Solar growls at the him, "What do you plan on doing?"

Riidaa chuckles deeply, "Why I just want to fix you and to help is your very own opposite."

Not wanting to give myself away I only clear my expression fear of emotions. I've already gotten this far. It would be a waste to ruin it all now.

Riidaa reveals a seringe with a puky green liquid inside. This causes Solar's eyes to widen. It lowers down to place itself right next to his upturned wrist. That's when I let my eyes narrow and I summon all my power at Riidaa.

The man flies backward into the wall and the needle shatters the second it hits the ground. Solar burns through the restraints and hops off of the table. Without a word shared between us, we rush into the next room.

Yuki's blackened gaze lands on us, "Not you too Taro."

Kaze arches his head back, "Hey you two get out of here, I'll handle this. Just get somewhere safe."

Solar latches onto my wrist and once more drags me through the twising hallways. Tiring quickly he pulls me through a random door and into a small dark space that must be a closet. In the tight area his body presses up against my own and I feel myself blushing.

_Thank goodness he can't see me._

"Sol-"

His warm lips press against mine. At first my mind tries to say that it's because he feels the same for me but after a second my hearing picks up on footfalls passing by us.

I sigh into his lips and he pulls away. A minute, maybe two, passes until he finally speaks to me.

"Are you okay Taro?"

"Why did you do that?"

"So we don't get caught again..."

I hang my head. _I should've figured as much. Maybe he should've had an ice ability._

"...and because I think I love you."

* * *

~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~~~

For a brief moment Yuki snaps back to his old self. "I need you to g-get away from m-me." he says frantically as he unties me from the table.

Sitting up I shake my head, "No I can't do that. I refuse to leave you again."

I pull myself to my feet and place my hands on the sides of his face. A light covers my hands and slowing spreads onto his countenance and begins to cover his whole frame.

I let a grin erupt onto my lips but it doesn't matter. Riidaa's fingers coil around my throat and I let my hands pry at his own. The second contact is released the light that was covering Yuki disappears.

Groaning I drop my hands to my sides and surrendur. Yet, no air flows back into my lungs. The grip on my neck tightens more as I try to scream. Unfortunately it comes out as a depressed squeek.

I shoot one last glance at Yuki and attempt to reach out toward him. Since I'm taller than him, the tip of my finger only manages to graze his lips before falling limp.

_I can't believe I can't overcome this. I should use my power...but for some reason it's almost as if my powers are frozen in time and refuse to be activated._ _This couldn't have happened at a worse time._


	9. 8 Sacrifice

_I finally finished this story. There won't be any continuation or epilogue what so ever. I hope those that did read enjoyed it to any kind of extent. I know it's rushed and I'm sorry I gave up on it._  


* * *

Realm of Sorrow

Chapter 8: Sacrifice

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fire~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taro stares at me with wide stormy blue eyes. "Do you really mean it Solar?"

I nod and rest my head on top of his, "Yes...yes I do."

He traces circles with his fingers on my back. "We need to go back and help Kaze."

"No, Kaze can handle Yuki even if his inner evil has been released. Remember what their elements are Taro. We need to go take care of Takai and Suru."

The blonde nuzzles against my chest and I can't help but smile at him. I open the door and pull Taro out behind me. We break into a run, hoping we can get to the "throne room" in time to hold off Riidaa's two lackeys. Skidding into the room I freeze in place with anger. Kaze lies on the ground at Yuki's boot clad feet. Takai and Suru stand on either side while Riidaa settles himself in his seat, watching his plan unfold. Glancing over at Taro I notice fear in his eyes. I link our hands together and give his a tight squeeze.

Riidaa beings talking over there skulls, "You can always surrender now and join us again or persist with rebelling and attempting to take us down."

I let a smirk slip onto my lips, "That's what you think. We're going to get rid of you and your sick ideas."

Letting go of Taro I sprint to the right side of the room. As I expected, Takai follows me and starts whipping air currents at me the whole time. Air tends to have the advantage over fire, nonetheless I try anyway.

Swirling fire shoots at Takai but they're snuffed out easily by his own power. With my back against a wall he grins. "Have you gotten lazy Solar?"

"Hardly…"

With all my strength I blast the blaze all around me which throws him to the ground as he tries to shield himself with wind. On the adjacent end of the area is Taro battling it out with Suru. Water continuously smacks against rock before he finally gets it, Taro shoots up pillars behind Suru. The pressure of the hit knocks the brunet down to the ground with a sickening thud. Next to me Takai springs to his feet and dashes over to Suru without missing a beat. Takai cradles the unconscious boy in his arms as silent tears trickle down his cheeks.

_He must have really loved him. I suppose I should have seen that coming._

Fury filled pink eyes flash toward Taro. A whirlwind spins at my blonde love and I can't do anything to stop it.

The attack dies slowly as it churns against the sparkling translucent polygon shield. Taro darts over to my side and we both turn around to see a panting Rei.

"Why did you save him Rei?" asks Takai.

"Because what you are doing is against the wrong person. The one you should be mad at is Riidaa. I've set all their parents free. There's nothing else here. Come back with us. We can help." Rei desperately pleads with his brother.

Takai seems to let this soak in and debate with himself. On the other hand, Kaze stirs before Yuki. The raven haired monster seems to notice as well as a cruel smile sits comfortably on his countenance. Kaze staggers to his feet and shoves Yuki back before making distance between them. Darkness bubbles in Yuki's outstretched palms and I can't help but feel that Kaze could possibly be in grave danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Light~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I steel my gaze and even my breathing even though deep down I'm worried and frightened. I roll and push myself to my feet. Narrowing my azure eyes I hold out my hands in front of me, preparing to launch light whenever needed.

Riidaa only laughs, "You think you can save him?"

Casting my eyes to the floor I feel everyone's eyes on me, waiting for my answer. I do know one thing though. With all our parents safe, there's no way I'm letting this man leave alive.

Shards of light race at Yuki but then divert and head straight for Riidaa.

Time seems to slow allowing thunder to absorb my power. My eyes widen as lightning angles toward me from Riidaa's outstretched fingers.

I throw my arms up in an attempt to lessen the hit that never hits. I crack my eyes open to see a pillar of now crumbling earth in front of me. Glancing to my left I see Suru with sweat glistening on his brow. I mouth a thank-you to him. Solar runs over to me with Taro following at his heels.

"We'll take care of Riidaa you just handle Yuki."

The two explain the plan to the other three who split off into two teams and begin giving their all. Rei stands on the sidelines ready to protect whoever shows signs of need. Black goo oozes around the block and towards me. I grip the lip of the rock and pull myself up onto it. As the slimy darkness creeps up the earth I turn my attention to Yuki.

_I need to make contact. _

Crouching down I prepare myself like an Olympic runner. Just as the consuming goo licks at the hell of my combat boots I throw myself into the air. Takai's gaze locks with mine. An air current slips around me and sends me to my destination.

…Right behind the shorter male.

Encircling him in my arms I envelop us in light. Darkness curls over the shell of light around us, trying to slip in through a crack. I tighten my hold just as more darkness wraps around our legs. As all light is turned to pitch black silence I silently pray that I can do this and that everyone else is winning.

A deep voice growls out at me as I'm shoved back into my own blacken barrier, "I'll kill you!" An ebony rapier with both sides sharpened appears into his hand. He aims the point at my throat. Willing my own, I clash my own ashen rapier against his. With the radius of the circle only about five feet, movement is cut to a minimum.

_The real Yuki is in there somewhere…I just have to reach him. I just need a difference in the two. What would this monster do that Yuki couldn't?_

My sword disintegrates and I let my arms fall to my side, "Go ahead Yuki…kill me if you want to so bad."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Water~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pelt our supposed creator with spouts of water. Suru and Takai and Solar keep shooting at him restlessly as well. Riidaa manages to use time magic to dodge away at just the right moment before sparking off lightning. A bead of sweat trickles down the side of my face as I pant. Solar lies a hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Just getting worn out is all."

"Want to try again?"

I let the corners of my mouth quirk up as I place my hand out in front of me. He sets his own mine as a sphere of flame and liquid circle and combine. Suru and Takai continue to battle with Riidaa until they catch site of our maneuver. Understanding the technique they pull themselves out of the line of fire before we launch the power out.

The suddenness of the attack doesn't allow Riidaa to dodge this turn. By shooting thunder out our powers collide. While the luminosity of the collision blinds him, Suru and Takai make their own blend. A globe of air rimmed in thick terrain barrels forward and slams into the man.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Darkness~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch the monster that is me press the tip of the blade against Kaze's chest. I push my mind to front with all my might. Freezing my body's limbs I force my words out. "Kaze…help me…please…" The fiend rams me back into the deepest reaches of my psyche. I'm left uselessly observing Kaze's every move to free me from my prison.

My solitary moment of freedom had shook Kaze and allowed him to gain the upper-hand. The rapier evaporates and a warm palm is pressed against the cloth covering my heart. A majestic beam leaves me vision-less for a brief time.

It covers and melts away all the evil inside me. Penetrating all the gloomy recesses I feel my own being becoming almost weightless.

"Open your eyes Yuki."

I do as I'm told. My crimson orbs clash with his electric blues. A half-grin spreads across my countenance as I lie in his arms, walled in by radiance. Becoming brace I tug on his long silvered tresses. Reading my mind he leans down just a bit, yet just enough for me to push myself up and mold our lips together. As I rest back into the crook of his arm I let a smirk appear instead.

"Are you okay?"

I nod slightly, "I am now that you've saved me…Riku was right."

A blush creeps onto his pale complexion, "I love you Yuki."

"I know…I love you too. But now we need to get back and end this so we can be together."

Kaze pulls both of us up as I stay in his arms. The illumination shatters into pieces around us and we're shown to everyone in the destroyed throne room. Riidaa is sprawled out among the debris while the four other warriors stride toward us. Chatter about what happened and if everyone is okay fills the void around us. On the other hand, Rei stays on edge at the side of the room. Not once acting as if he would approach our group.

Our gazes connect and I become aware of the fear in his midnight eyes. I slip out of the cradle of Kaze's appendages and let my boots slam onto the ground. Shoving everyone away I watch in horror as Rei darts in front of us. "Rei don't do it!" Five other pairs of eyes focus in on the event unfolding before us…the event that we can't cease.

Riidaa stands up on wobbling legs. Rei skids to a stop and angles his arms to the heavens. His body becomes outlined in white as a visible clear blue shield expands to cover the six of us. The navy haired teen flashes us a triumphant smile. "Don't worry...now you all can be happy...I'll finish things up here. Yuki...get them out, please."

Understanding that he plans to sacrifice himself to destroy this in-between realm, I open a dark portal. I usher Solar and Taro in first. Suru pulls, half carries, Takai through as the young man screams for his brother to come as well. With them through I intertwine my fingers with Kaze's. "Thank you Rei." we both say before stepping through as I shut it behind us.

_Afterward each was returned to their own destinations where they had started off. Suru and Takai decided to go to Radiant Gardens with Taro. Yuki was officially adopted into Riku and Sora's household while being trained to control his power. Even with that they frequently visit each others' worlds and lives. The bond of friendship had never left...it had just become hidden among the other twisted ties._


End file.
